greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Promise (Episode)
The Promise Synopsis THE TURNING POINT: Oliver (Stephen Amell) is shocked when he learns that Slade (Manu Bennett) has come to Starling City. Back on The Island, as Oliver, Slade and Sara (Caity Lotz) prepare to take over The Freighter from Ivo (Guest Star Dylan Neal), Sara pulls Oliver aside and tells him he needs to kill Ivo to prevent him from telling Slade what happened with Shado. Oliver feels immense guilt over the situation but realizes Slade’s growing rage from The Mirakuru makes him unpredictable and he could turn on his friends if he thinks Oliver is to blame. Oliver agrees to kill Ivo and the battle begins. Glen Winter Directed The Episode Written by Jake Coburn & Ben Sokolowski. Summary Slade shakes Oliver's hand and Oliver wonders why he's there. Moira explains that Slade is contributing to her pro-business mayoral campaign, and Slade says that like her, he knows what it's like to have been written off and then pick yourself up. A servant brings in a bottle of Australian rum that Slade has provided and he suggests that they share a toast to friendship. Afterward, Slade comments about Oliver's time on the island says that it must have been hell for him there. Oliver goes on his last training run before the attack the freighter. Slade congratulates him and they return to the fuselage, where Sara is pulping plants and explaining the guard positions. She assures Oliver that the mixture will work and then takes him outside to talk privately. Oliver wants to destroy the crate of Mirakuru and Sara agrees. Slade overhears them and, coming out, agrees as well. They burn the crate and Sara tells Oliver that Ivo said he was going to save the world with it. Once she's alone with Oliver, Sara warns him that he has to kill Ivo before Slade finds him and Ivo tells him that Oliver chose between Sara and Shado. Olive refuses to kill a man in cold blood, but Sara warns that Slade could go berserk and kill the two of them as well as Ivo. When Sara and Oliver return to the fuselage, Slade shows them a bottle of rum that he recovered from the crash and offers a toast to escaping the island, and to Shado. Oliver and Sara join him and then Oliver asks Sara to tell his family that he changed on the island if he doesn't make it. She agrees and tells him to tell her family that she died on the Queen's Gambit so that they remember her the way she was when they knew her. The trio sleeps for the night and Oliver dreams of Shado confronting him, blaming him for choosing Sara and letting her die. He wakes up and Slade tells him that it's time to leave. Oliver dons Shado's hunting hood and Slade takes out the recovered Deathstroke mask and puts it on. On the Amazo, Knyazev and another prisoner, Hendrick, are gambling while a third prisoner, Reverend Thomas Flynn, plays with his pet rat Abraham. Ivo sends the Butcher to bring Knyazev to his office and strap him to a lab table. Knyazev offers him as much money as he wants, saying that he's a member of the Russian mafia, but Ivo isn't interested and says that he just needs an eye. Oliver and the others go to a cliff and Oliver tries to light a bonfire on the beach with an arrow. Slade tells him to get it right and Oliver hits it on the second shot. It bursts into flame and Ivo sees it from the Amazo. He tells the Butcher to send two men to capture the fugitives. As Slade and Oliver watch them come, Slade tells Oliver that they were strangers when they first tried to escape the island but now they're brothers. Oliver goes to the beach and catches the mercenaries' attention, and then runs for it. He fakes tripping and they capture him and take him to the Amazo. They toss him in a cell next to Knyazev, and Flynn welcomes Oliver aboard. He explains that Ivo lured him aboard the Amazo in India by asking him to perform the holy rites. Flynn has been a prisoner ever since, but figures that the other prisoners need him. The Butcher brings Oliver to Ivo's lab and straps him down. Oliver refuses to talk until Ivo says that he's going to administer truth serum. When Oliver says that he'll tell him whatever he wants to know, Ivo injects him with the truth serum anyway. Moira asks if Slade has any loved ones and he says that the only special person in his life died a few years ago. When Oliver says that he and his mother have learned to move on, Slade says that he doesn't believe that. They discuss the Queens' collection of rare painting and Oliver continues to snipe at Slade. Moira, unhappy, apologizes for his lack of manners and leaves for a moment. Once she's gone, Oliver tries to stab Slade with an icepick but the former agent easily stops him and says that he wants to meet Thea. They hear Thea coming and Slade quickly hides the icepick. He introduces himself as Moira returns and asks Thea to show Slade their collection. Once Oliver is under the influence of the sodium pentothal, Ivo questions him about where Sara and Slade are. Oliver admits that they set the bonfire as a distraction and his friends are sneaking aboard the freighter to take the engine room. Ivo believes him and sends the Butcher and his men to secure the engine room. However, Ivo is unaware that Sara earlier created an antidote to the truth serum and gave it to Oliver... who isn't as drugged as he appears. The mercenaries take Oliver back to his cage, but he knocks them out, takes their keys, and runs to the top deck. On the cliff overlooking the harbor, Sara and Slade put on the parachute and use it to glide out to the top deck of the Amazo. Oliver greets them and gives Sara the keys, and Sara gives hi his bow. Slade sends Oliver to find Ivo and Sara to free the prisoners, while he disposes of the Butcher and his men. As Oliver turns to go, Slade tells him to save Ivo for him. As Thea show Slade their collection of paintings, Oliver secretly activates his cellphone. Roy is practicing archery in the lair when Sara and Diggle hear the phone ring. Felicity puts it on loudspeaker and Sara realizes that Slade is speaking. She tells the others that Slade will kill Oliver and his family and that they have to get to the manor. Sara has Diggle get the biggest gun he has and warns them that it may not be enough. Roy says that he can handle Slade but Sara warns him that Slade has taken the Mirakuru as well and was a vicious killer even before that. Sara releases the prisoners to fight the mercenaries. Hendrik attacks her, furious that she turned sides and worked with Ivo for the last year. Slade kills the Butcher's mercenaries, even the ones who try to escape. Flynn knocks Hendrik out from behind and gets Sara out. Meanwhile, Oliver makes his way to the top deck and spots Ivo on the bridge. Oliver knocks out a guard and takes his grenade. Meanwhile, Ivo makes a call on the radio and talks to his wife, Jessica. She doesn't remember him and Ivo tells her that he has a cure for what she has. Oliver blasts his way in with the grenade and prepares to shoot Ivo with his bow. Ivo realizes that he can't do it and insists that Oliver was ultimately the one who killed Shado. Oliver admits that he's responsible but he's still going to kill Ivo... just as Slade comes in behind him. He's heard everything, and Ivo insists that Oliver killed Shado. Oliver tells Slade not to listen to him, but Slade attacks Oliver, knocking him into the navigational controls. The Amazo goes off-course and heads for shore, while Ivo escapes in the confusion. Slade slams Oliver into the ceiling but loses his grip when the freighter crashes. As the prisoners fight their former captors, Sara, Knyazev, and Flynn make their way to the top deck. Knyazev grabs a gun and opens fire, but a mercenary prepares to kill him. Oliver arrives and disposes of the mercenary, and they realize that they have to abandon ship. The others jump overboard, Oliver last, but Slade grabs him and throws him back onto the deck., stunning him. Slade drags Oliver to a cell and throws him in. The Butcher arrives with his surviving men and orders Slade to surrender. Slade refuses and walks toward the Butcher, who shoots him. Ignoring the bullet wound thanks to his enhanced abilities, Slade breaks the Butcher's neck and the other mercenaries surrender, and he tells them that the Amazo is now his. Diggle sets up a sniper's post across from the manor's front door while Felicity confirms Oliver's position on infrared. Sara approaches a side window and tells Roy to get Moira and Thea out. Inside, Slade thanks Thea for the tour just as Roy comes in and reminds Thea that they had a date. Slade shakes his hand and the two of them test grips, until Sara comes in. Slade, momentarily startled to see her, says that she was lucky to survive. Oliver asks what Slade wants and Slade, realizing that he's outnumbered for the moment, ignores the question and says that he should be going. He promises Moira that he'll spend more time with her and her family. Meanwhile, Sara whispers to Oliver that Diggle is outside with a sniper rifle, and Oliver offers to escort Diggle out. As Slade and Oliver come out, Diggle prepares to shoot Slade... but someone knocks him out. Oliver has worked out that Blood and Cyrus were working for Slade. Slade admits that it's true and that his other allies have knocked out Diggle but left him alive... for now. Slade gets in his car and tells Oliver that he's going to fulfill the promise that he made to Oliver five years ago. Come morning, Sara and the surviving prisoners make their way to shore. She wonders where Oliver is. On the Amazo, Slade has his men drag Oliver to the cells and then bring Ivo in. When Ivo insists that Slade needs to keep him alive to help him, Slade reveals that he burned a box of dirt on the island and he still has the Mirakuru. Slade then has one of his men give Ivo a gun and invites him to shoot Oliver like he shot Shado. Ivo aims the gun and Slade ignores Oliver, who warns him that the Mirakuru is warping his mind. Slade doesn't care and asks Ivo if that's how he shot Ivo. When Ivo confirms that it is, Slade cuts off Ivo's hand with a sword and has his men take the doctor away. Oliver wonders why Slade won't kill him now, and Slade promises his former friend that Oliver won't die until he has known the complete despair that he's feeling. Oliver goes back to see his mother, who tells him that he should stay away if he's going to continue acting the way he did toward Slade. As Oliver walks out, Slade watches him via the hidden cameras that he planted during the tour. Now he sees everything that goes on in the manor. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance (Credited Only) *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance (Credited Only) *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Celina Jade as Shado *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *David Nykl as KGBeast *Ron Selmour as The Butcher Guest Stars *Artine Brown as Hendrick Von Arnim *James Pizzinato as Thomas Flynn *Rebecca Shoichet as Servant Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3337658/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Promise *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Promise Episode 15